A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunctional workout harness that is worn by an individual to carry an Olympic training log, and various other items on her or his back. The harness is additional capable of allowing tethers, ropes, or cables to be attached to it and other equipment for dragging or resistance training.
B. Prior Art
There are many prior art references to workout harnesses. Representative examples of this include Gilberti et al. (Gilberti) U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,863, Grilliot et al. (Grilliot) U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,818, Goodden U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,645, and Wilkinson US patent application publication 2010/0243373.
The Gilberti, Grilliot, Goodden and Wilkinson patents and patent application publication each disclose a strapping or harness device. Each disclosure teaches a shoulder strap or belt for carrying or dragging an object. The Gilberti device is distinct from the other referenced prior art because it is actually used for athletic training. The Gilberti harness provides a padded waist belt that is intended to be worn by the trainer and a rope or tether is attached to the back of the belt at one end and is attached to a weighted bag on its other end. The trainer is to run while the weighted bag drags on the ground, which is a form of resistance training. Other alternative forms of resistance training include the use of a parachute.
Grilliot teaches a harness that straps to a person with shoulder straps. The shoulder straps come over the top of the shoulder and around the person's underarm. On the back of the harness there are two loops that are intended to hold an object. Grilliot does not specifically discuss what the two loops may hold, but it seems that they are intended to hold a cylindrical tank such as a fire extinguisher.
Goodden claims a harness that is used for picking up heavy items and displaces the weight on the shoulders and back of the user. The user's hand fits inside an L-shaped support that holds the heavy items. This harness is significantly different from the presently claimed invention primarily because the presently disclosed harness provides quick attachment areas to carry items on the user's back rather than in front of the user.
Wilkinson discloses a shoulder harness for dragging individuals that are injured. Wilkinson specifically discusses dragging downed firemen to safety. This harness does not utilize a belt or buckles or quick disconnects. It is essentially comprised of three loops that. are attached to each other. Each of the two shoulder loops wrap around the rescuer's shoulders and the other shoulder loop wraps around the shoulder of the person being rescued.
No prior art provides the benefits of the present invention for securely carrying an Olympic training log, dragging the Olympic training log, and simultaneously carrying a duffle bag or other pouch that can hold water for drinking.